Slip-ring units are frequently made up, inter alia, of a slip-ring brush and slip bodies, in particular slip rings, the slip-ring brush having sliding contact with rotating slip rings during operation. Such slip-ring units are used in many technical fields for transmitting electrical voltages, in particular signals or electrical power, for example, from a stationary electrical unit to a rotating electrical unit. For this purpose it is important that a sound and continuous contact is provided between the slip-ring brush and the slip rings, for example via spring-loaded brush elements.
For rotatably connecting electronic cameras, for example, it may be necessary that both high-frequency digital image signals as well as analog currents, such as the current supply of the camera, are reliably transmittable. In medical technology for surgical applications, for example, there is the desire to be able to operate such rotatable cameras reliably.
European Patent No 1 808 941 shows a slip-ring unit, in which bent brush wires transmit electrical voltages or currents or signals to rotatable slip rings. Such systems are not suitable, however, for reliably transmitting high-frequency digital signals, which are normally transmitted in shielded lines, in addition to the analog currents from the brush wires to a slip ring rotating relative to the brush wires.